In an enteral fluid delivery system for a patient, there is a need to provide a connecting component which will effect a quick connection of the fluid delivery set to a prefilled, foil-sealed container containing enteral fluid. In these fluid delivery systems, the connecting component is preferably a cap, which replaces the shipping cap on the prefilled container when the container is connected to the fluid delivery set for administration of the enteral fluid to the patient. The connecting component preferably includes a means for perforating the foil diaphragm on the container during attachment of the fluid delivery set to the container to simplify the assembly of the delivery system. It is further desireable that the connecting component provide a means to allow air to vent into the container as the enteral fluid flows from the container. This venting means should be designed to allow filtered air to flow into the container while preventing the air from flowing into and through the fluid passageway. Additionally, the venting means must prevent the passage of enteral fluid from the container through the air passageway.
One approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,240, issued to Solowey on Nov. 24, 1970. The first embodiment of Solowey illustrates the use of a single, centrally positioned projection designed to puncture the diaphragm of the container. The projection includes parallel air and liquid passageways therein to allow vented air to flow into the container while the fluid is administered to the patient. Additionally, Solowey illustrates the use of a check valve consisting of a steel ball and coil spring moveably positioned within the air passageway. Finally, the Solowey device includes a circular flange on the bottle which engages a flexible sleeve on the cap to prevent the removal of the cap during the operation of the administration set. Another embodiment of Solowey illustrates the use of a pair of parallel, spaced apart air and liquid passageways therein.
The present invention seeks to provide a connection component for effecting a quick and reliable coupling between the fluid delivery set and the prefilled, sealed container. The present invention minimizes the potential for contamination of the container by providing an efficient means for puncturing the foil diaphragm of the container while simultaneously tearing the diaphragm to create a passageway therein to allow for the flow of vented filtered air therethrough.